Diario de una doctora
by marie1806
Summary: Nota introductoria: Ha pasado tiempo desde que este diario llegó a mis manos. Quizás pude convertirlo en un romance, en una hermosa balada, pero no. He preferido publicar la historia tal cual fue, puesto que esta historia no necesita disimular la verdad, como hacemos los poetas con los romances, para emocionar. La verdad por sí sola ha sobrepasado a mi poesía. Jaskier, trovador
1. Prólogo

**Prefacio**

Amor es…

Amar la gracia delicada

del cisne azul y de la rosa rosa;

amar la luz del alba

y de las estrellas que se abren

y de las sonrisas que se alargan…

Amar la plenitud del árbol

amar la música del agua

y la dulzura de la fruta

y la dulzura de las almas

dulces… amar lo amable no es amor

Amor es ponerse de almohada

para el cansancio de cada día

es ponerse de sol vivo en el ansia

de la semilla ciega que perdió

el rumbo de la luz, aprisionada

por su propia tierra, vencida por su misma

tierra… amor es desenredar marañas

de caminos en la tiniebla:

¡Amor es ser camino y ser escala!

Amor es este amar lo que nos duele,

lo que nos sangra

por dentro…

Es entrarse en la entraña

de la noche y adivinarle

la estrella en germen… ¡La esperanza

de la estrella!... Amor es amar

desde la raíz negra

Amor es perdonar; y lo que es más que

perdonar, es comprender…

Amor es apretarse a la cruz y clavarse

a la cruz

y morir y resucitar…

¡Amor es resucitar!

Dulce María Loynaz

Prólogo:

El crepitar del fuego del hogar llenaba el aire de calor. Las sombras que ocupaban la casa bailaban al soplar el aire nocturno por las rendijas. Aayne seguió escribiendo en su pequeño journal, anotando como iban evolucionando sus pacientes, las curas y medicamentos que les había administrado. Ya era casi una veintena el número de pacientes habituales; cuántos había atendido desde que había llegado a finales de Lammas del año anterior, pues no lo sabía. Hubo momento en los que tuvo que llenar su casita con hamacas, para poder ubicar a los enfermos más graves, generalmente niños afectados por el crudo invierno. Tampoco olvidó anotar el dinero que había ganado atendiendo a sus pacientes.

Allí donde vivía, en las afueras de Flotsam, casi nunca cobraba, pero tenía muchos clientes en el interior de la ciudad, incluyendo varios mercaderes que si podían costearse sus servicios. Atendía humanos y no humanos por igual, su trabajo era curar cuerpos, no meterse en conflictos raciales. Si seguía yéndole así de bien, probablemente podría irse de ahí cuando llegara la próxima primavera. Además aquella zona estaba siempre bajo la amenaza de encontrarse un día atacada por los Scoia´tel. Había oído decir que un grupo de ellos se encontraba por la zona y que eran responsables de haber quemado dos o tres poblados. Incluso se habían dedicado a poner distintos dibujos de su líder, un tal Iorveth o Iorweth. Lo acusaban de terrorista, asesino en masa, torturador… Según había oído decir, uno de los elfos que vigilaba el bosque, Cédric, había sido un Scoia´tel. Decían que eso se sabía por los tatuajes de flores que ellos acostumbraban a hacerse. Muchos no se lo habían perdonado al parecer, pero a ella no le caía mal. Excepto por su perenne tufo a alcohol.

Sus ojos se cerraban, así que para espantar el sueño y terminar su trabajo se levantó y en unos cortos pasos se acercó al hogar y avivó el fuego. Era comienzos de la primavera y aún hacía frío. Puso a hervir un poco de agua para hacerse una infusión de menta.

Volvió a sus anotaciones. Escribía sin levantar la cabeza del cuaderno. Más bien, esta tendía a bajar hacia él. Hasta que se dijo que una cabezada de cinco minutos le permitiría seguir trabajando más tranquila.

Y debió quedarse dormida, porque se despertó sobresaltada sin saber por qué. Súbitamente recordó el agua que había puesto a hervir y se levantó a verla. Entonces, oyó los toques sobre la puerta. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada a cualquier hora, lo mismo por un niño con fiebres que por algún herido.

Era Cédric, que traía a un encapuchado que parecía no poder tenerse de pie. No podía distinguir sus facciones bajo la capucha.

-¿Es un herido?- Preguntó ella, dándole paso. Miró afuera antes de cerrar la puerta.

Trastabillando, Cédric llevó al herido y con ayuda de Aayne lo puso sobre la cama.

-Sí- Con trabajo le quitaron la capucha que le cubría. A la luz, pudo verlo mejor: era un elfo, estaba vestido con un sobretodo verde del cual el costado derecho estaba empapado en sangre. Un tatuaje de flores le bajaba desde el maxilar derecho y se perdía debajo del sobretodo.

-Este tatuaje…- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la doctora.- Él es…

-Sí, es un Scoia'tel.


	2. 15 de julio 1269

_15 de julio 1269,_

 _Madrugada_ _._

 _Finalmente me han devuelto mi diario. Desde que estoy aquí hace tres días, lo han tenido retenido, supongo que para saber si decía o no la verdad._

 _Había llegado la hora de irme de Flotsam, de continuar hacia el norte quizás, hacia Kovir, un país un poco más tolerante. Un país hasta donde no llegará la próxima guerra; porque si algo es seguro, es que habrá otra guerra, sea dentro de 10 años o dentro de 20. No creo que los del sur se conformen con tan poco luego de la Paz de Cintra._

 _Además, aquel lugar ya no lo soportaba. Tanto odio, tanta discriminación contra los no humanos que vivían ahí. Aunque después de las guerras, y antes también, tanto odio sea generalizado, no fue esa la educación que me dieron. Como médico, mi padre atiende por igual tanto a humanos como a no humanos y esa es también mi política._

 _Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, vendí algunas de las cosas que no iba a necesitar, tomé el dinero que había ganado y fui a despedirme de Ihmel. No fue una despedida lacrimosa ni nada. Creo que teníamos claro desde el principio que no iba a ser una relación que durara mucho. También aproveché la oportunidad para comprar algunas cosas que me harían falta durante el viaje. Entre ellas, un jamelgo. No quise gastar mi dinero en una gran montura, sólo algo que me permitiera llegar tranquila de un lugar a otro. Prefiero un caballo tranquilo, no soy una jinete hábil. Me despedí de algunas personas, de muy pocas._

 _Quiso el destino, la mala suerte, la diosa Melitele, no lo sé que un grupo de mercenarios que iba por el camino se fijara en mí. Creo que eran mercenarios porque llevaban las armas regulares de la guardia, pero no los colores en la armadura. Y como que ya vi bastante de esos mientras huíamos de Vengerberg hacia el Valle del Pontar durante la guerra._

 _No creo que haya sido la montura, ni el poco dinero que traía conmigo lo que les haya llamado la atención. Con toda certeza solo querrían "divertirse" un rato. Jugaron conmigo al gato y al ratón: justo cuando creía que podía dejarlos atrás, se volvían a poner casi a mi altura._

 _Ya no podía presionar más a mi caballo. Ese penco resoplaba con fuerza y comenzaba a perder velocidad. Me di cuenta de que, al paso que iba, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapármeles._

 _¿Cómo podía saber que en vez de estar huyendo me estaba metiendo derecho en una trampa?_

 _Entonces oí los silbidos en el aire, encabritarse a los caballos y a los hombres gritar. De dolor y rabia. Me giré para ver qué pasaba. En ese justo momento, vi como una flecha atravesaba el ojo del mercenario que estaba más cerca de mí._

 _Aunque soy doctora y no sería por mucho lo peor que haya visto, aquello me llenó de pavor._

 _Una flecha debió herir a mi caballo porque se encabritó, no me sujeté bien de la brida y me caí. El golpe en la cabeza me dejó confundida un buen rato. Estaba mareada y adolorida, aunque afortunadamente no me había roto nada. Aun así, no hice ningún esfuerzo por levantarme del piso. Estaba aterrada. Sólo me quedé viendo aquella carnicería desde el suelo._

 _Recuerdo la imagen turbulenta del caballo yéndose de ahí al galope, dejando detrás de él un reguero de sangre. ¿O era la sangre de los mercenarios que mataban los Ardillas? Porque eran ellos, sin duda alguna; atacando desde los bosques, silenciosos como una sombra. Además, ya había oído decir en Flotsam que había un grupo peligroso andando por la zona._

 _Estaba aterrorizada. Oí los gritos, los veía matándose. Una flecha se clavó delante de mí. Apreté los ojos; pero nada mejoró._

 _Los gritos, los gritos… Como cirujana estoy acostumbrada a oírlos, pero nosotros los causamos al intentar curar. Es distinto: había miedo, rabia, odio, en aquellas voces._

 _Oí entonces el chocar de metales, quizás serían las espadas. Si usaban las espadas era que los Ardillas ya no estaban atacando desde la linde del bosque, sino que habían salido al camino._

 _Abrí los ojos. Estaba temblando, pero quería saber qué pasaba. ¿Por qué me interesaba, si cualquiera de los bandos que ganara, en el mejor de los casos, me mataría?_

 _Los pocos mercenarios que quedaban en pie pelearon rabiosamente contra los elfos, pero ellos le superaban en número. No tardaron mucho en ser aniquilados. La pelea había concluido._

 _Oí una voz imperiosa, quizás daba una orden en la Antigua Lengua. Mi conocimiento de la Antigua Lengua es más bien escaso; comprendo algunas frases sueltas, pero no muchas, más bien aquellas de uso común. Entonces, los elfos se dispensaron. Algunos se dedicaron a rebuscar entre las ropas de los muertos. Otros recogían las flechas dispersas y evaluaban las puntas y las plumas, para luego meterlas en sur carcaj. ¿Cuántos habrán matado con la misma flecha?_

 _Para mi gran horror, vi cómo remataban a los heridos en el suelo. Cerré los ojos, no deseaba seguir viendo más. No creí poder escapar de ahí con vida. Pensaba que, quizás cerrando los ojos, nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí, viva._

 _Pero era demasiado tarde, o quizás algún gemido debió escaparse de mi boca. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí. No pude voltearme a ver, porque me agarró del pelo y me levantó en vilo. Grité._

 _-Dh´oine, ¿nadie te ha dicho que el truco de hacerse el muerto sólo funciona bien para los perros? - dijo en la lengua común._

 _Intentó ponerme de pie, pero mis rodillas temblaban. Se agitaban más allá de mi control. Con mis manos me agarré a su brazo, buscando alguna forma de que me doliera menos._

 _Entonces dio otro tirón y me obligó a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos azules como el cielo. Casi llegué a pensar que eran lindos._

 _-Fea hasta para una dh´oine. Pero igual podremos sacar algún provecho a lo que tienes entre las piernas._

 _Iba a unir la acción a la palabra, cuando una voz, la misma de antes, dio una nueva orden_

 _-¡Voer´le!_

 _No podía ver a quien dio la orden, pero enseguida me soltaron. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer. Logré incorporarme, a pesar de mis rodillas y giré a ver. Y una cara me era conocida._

 _¡Ciaran! ¡El elfo que Cédric había llevado mal herido a mi casa! Un vuelco me dio en el estómago al verlo, pero no de una forma desagradable, casi podría decir que estaba contenta de ver una cara conocida entre tantos que parecían deseosos de matar a cualquier humano._

 _La buena sensación terminó casi al mismo tiempo de percibir a quien estaba a su lado. Iorveth. Infamemente conocido, en Flotsam circulaban muchos rumores sobre su crueldad. Su cara estaba en carteles, pegados por toda la ciudad. Bueno, siempre había tenido mis dudas sobre la exactitud de los rumores: en lo particular eso de pintar a los elfos como antropófagos y bebedores de sangre._

 _Ciaran le decía algo a Iorveth, que no dejaba de observarme. Pero la mirada de Iorveth resulta intimidante, parece inspeccionar, querer leer adentro de uno._

 _Entonces, después de un largo rato, muy largo rato, (no recuerdo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, para mí que estaba tan asustada que no lograba empatar pensamientos coherentes) habló. Habló además en la Común, para que yo también entendiera_

 _-Átenla y véndenle los ojos. Es una prisionera._

 _Anduvimos por un buen trecho hasta que_

 **N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer esta historia! Me gustaría aclarar dos cosas: 1- La historia la había escrito de tal forma que semejara más a un manuscrito (usando letras cursivas, doble tachadura, en vez de borrar), pero esas características no se han podido mantener. 2- Nunca he podido jugar ninguno de los juegos principales de la saga de The Witcher T.T . En mi laptosaurio no corre The Witcher 3 y The Witcher 2 se me bloquea en la pelea con el Keyran… Pero eso no impidió para que lo poco que vi sobre Iorveth me impresionara lo suficiente como para descargarme los gameplays (¿Se dice así?) Aunque si jugué y disfruté mucho, Thronebreaker. ¡Y adoro los libros de Sapkowski! Por tanto, les pido que, si encuentran algún error, me lo hagan saber, ¡estoy abierta a las opiniones y sugerencias!**


End file.
